Last memories
by purplishgem
Summary: A new nurse starts at Holby A and E which brings back memories for Charlie - Standalone! (Characters dont belong to me apart from Lucy)


Well, here it is! I was bored, so just decided to write this! I really hope you like it! This is my first time writing a fic, so please be nice!!!

She stood in the doorway of the A and E department, all dressed up and ready to go. But what was she doing here? Why had she come? To find her real self maybe?

"Excuse me! Get out of the way!" The screaming of the paramedic snapped her out of her thoughts and back to reality. She moved out the way and considered going back home and ringing in sick. But there she goes again – running away! She moved the thought aside and walked in to try and find a 'Mr.C.Fairhead." She asked the blonde receptionist where she could find him.

"Through that door!" she snapped while pointing to the left. "Now can you move please? There are patients waiting!"

_Great! I've annoyed a paramedic and a receptionist in my fist 5 minutes!_

She realised she was just staring at the door, so she apologised and walked over to the door that had a shiny plaque on it with "C.Fairhead" written on it. She knocked and heard a faint "Come in!"

"Ah! Lucy, you're here! And with 10 minutes to spare I note! Sit down." Charlie said, pointing to a chair in front of his desk. He recognised her, but didn't know where from. "Your locker number is number 11! If you go and put your stuff in the staff room and I will show you around!"

Lucy stayed on her seat until Charlie looked up at her. She gathered herself, _now was NOT the right time to ask._ She started to walk out when she stopped and looked back.

"Er…. Mr Fairhead?"

"Please, call me Charlie"

"OK" she smiled "Can I ask you a question?"

"Fire away" Lucy hesitated. _Not no_w she thought to herself.

"Where's the staff room?"

Charlie smiled softly "Sorry, I'll come and show you."

As Lucy's shift went by, she became more and more tired. She never knew when she had worked so hard! She still hadn't asked anyone. She couldn't pluck up the courage to. She had learnt nearly everyone's name, but none matched. _This is useless,_ she thought, _maybe I'm in the wrong place_. That's when she realised, if she didn't do it now, she would never know. It was the end of her shift, so she went to see Charlie.

"Lucy! How was your shift?" Charlie beamed.

"Yeah, it was good. Never worked so hard though!" They both laughed as she sat down.

"Listen, I have been meaning to ask you all day."

"This sounds serious!" Charlie said sarcastically. "Its not that Guppy is it? Trying to ask you out?" he laughed, but stopped when he saw the look of seriousness on her face.

"Do you know my mother? Lisa" she found herself blurting out. She regretted it once the words came out.

As soon as he had heard her name, a warm rush came over him.

"Duffy?" he whispered.

Lucy didn't understand, "No, Lisa, Lisa Duffin. Do you know her?"

Here he was, sitting face to face with Duffy's daughter he knew nothing about. Then a thought flashed through his mind, who was her father? He pushed the last question to the back of his head and slowly opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a photo. He loved this photo of them together. It was one of the only pictures he had of her, one of his last memories. He showed it to Lucy.

"Is this her?" he asked.

"I… um… I'm not sure." Lucy stood up and pulled out a crumpled photo from her jeans. They compared photos.

"Yes, yes, I think it is!"

An hour passed and Lucy told Charlie everything she knew. Where she had grown up as a child, who her adoptive parents were, when she found out she was adopted. She also told him that after she found out the truth, she wanted to become a nurse, just like her mum.

"So, does she work here?" Lucy finally asked, "I mean, I would love to meet her. I was told this was where she worked."

Charlie looked at her, "I'm so sorry Lucy, but your mum, she left. She left to go to New Zealand with her boyfriend. I'm sorry."

Lucy looked down on the floor. She had travelled this far for it to end so suddenly. This was it; she would never meet her real mum.

"Well, I guess that's it then!" Lucy flung her arms in the air and started to run out, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Please! Lucy!" Charlie shouted as his door slammed shut.

Her number had been sitting next to his phone since she had left. He couldn't call her. He might break down, or even worse, tell her that he loved her. But this was different, he would have to call, for Lucy's sake. He picked up the phone receiver and started to dial the number slowly. He let the phone ring and was just about to give up when a voice on the other end of the line rang out.

"Hi… um…Duffy. I'm fine, you?" he shut his eyes and rubbed his forehead, trying to imagine her face. The voice on the other end of the line sounded cheerful and pleased that at long last, he had called.

"Listen, we need to talk. I think the truth may have caught up with you……"

End!

I shall leave the rest to your imagination! I hope you liked it! ? Please R&R and if I get positive feedback I may do a sequel!


End file.
